Love,Lies and Murder
by California Love
Summary: Alright! Liz works for the -------, conner comes back......they get Paired together for a-----they are 26 years old......both live in Cali. still(yay!), uhhh....Just read and tell me what ya think....oh, and a slice of tension also...lol
1. Default Chapter

A.N:Okayt, since i just found out today that there is a Sweet valley catagory on this site,i have been posting this at a different site...but now i'm posting it here so, R&R.........p.S. i don't own anyone you remember from the books okay ? and these song lyrics might be a bit wrong...i havn't heard the song in forever......  
  
"Show me love,   
show me life,   
ohh,   
baby show me what it's all about."   
Liz sang along with the radio in her room while she but a pair of black jeans and a black turtle neck sweater. she pulled on her black boots and picked up the phone as it rang.   
"Hello?Elizabeth Wakefield speaking."   
"Liz? WHERE ARE YOU??? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" said the voice on the other end.   
"Jake? What are you talking about? it'sfriday. I don't come in till four pm.it's only 3pm." liz answered her partner..   
"What?damn chris! he didn't tell you???"jake asked,ticked off.   
"Tell me what Jake?"   
"Today,we get a new partner in this case!" Jake said.   
"Case?? what case! and what partner???"liz asked totally confused.   
"arggghhh! I'm gonna kill christopher! Remember? Cap asigned us the parkerson case,you know. father acused of forcing daughter to shoot and kill his girlfriend so he could hook up with his girlfriends younger sister??"   
"oh yeah! okay,but what about the new partner??" liz asked,remembering the case from last month.   
"He's here right now. he's like, really high in the beura, almost as high as you!" jake exclaimed.   
"Okay, I'll be right there. Just don't kill chris without me, got it??" liz asked grabbing her purse.   
"Got it." jake said.   
They hung up and liz ran out side of her california beach house and out to her car, which was a black pontiac trans   
She drove down the streets and down town till she reach a huge five story building with the letters FBI in the front.   
Liz went to the door and went inside. she showed her badge to gaurd even though she didn't have too.   
"hey mac." she said before rushing to a door and swipping a card through this little divice.   
The doors opened to acsess her in and she rushed down a long hall passed doors filled with people going over their latest cases ,or yelling at people on the phone.   
She walked till she read a door that said Head Detective.   
She walked in and found someone sitting at her desk and jake telling the stranger, who had his head turned, to get out of the head of departments desk.   
Jake looked up as he noticed Liz enter.   
Sorry partner. This is the our new partner,"   
The man turned around to face liz.   
"Conner Mcdermott, San diego division of the FBI."   
  
Authors note:heehee. is this a good this, or a bad thing. . . . . email me: calikrishpsv@teen.com   
  
and in case you havn't guessed. Liz works for the FBI and is head of the Department for detectives and she is lead detective and the boss of everyone in the department. and she lives in L.A. (she's not married or involved with anyone: hint hint)   



	2. "So,u guys gonna kiss and make up, or ar...

A.N.: okay...i don't know if posting this chapter yet is such a good idea...oh well....read and review, oh and enjoy...i hope anyways.  
later  
  
  
"Conner?!" Liz asked,cleary surprised.  
"Lizzie?!" Conner asked, eaqually surprised.  
They both nodded.  
"No WAY!" they both stated. Conner lept over to her and eloped her in a hug.  
They pulled apart when Jake cleared his throat.  
Liz looked at him.  
"You know each other?" Jake asked, a bit confused.  
"We went to high School together." Conner said notchlantly.  
Jake looked at them weirdly.  
"Oh, so why'd ya break up?"  
They stared at him like he'd just grew fangs.  
Liz cleared her throat a bit.  
"What are you talking about, Jake?"  
"Nothing, just wanted know why ya broke up in High School?"  
Conner and Liz looked at each other aperhensivly.  
"What makes you-----"conner stared.  
"Don't even try it." jake said.  
"Fine. we broke up because,uhh.....well, really we just went to seperate university's and gradually driffted apart I guess." Liz replied. Conner nodded.  
"Whatever." Jake said, shrugging.  
"Anyway, I guess you should show Mcdermott around the building and stuff. We have the trial in two months. Tomorrows the weekend so we can either get together and go over the matrial, or yuo two can go off somewhere,kiss and make up." he looked questioningly at the two in front of him. They just stared.  
"Just name the place and time." Liz said. Jake nodded.  
"DISMISSED!" Liz yelled at him.  
He glared at her and she smirked. He turned and stalked out of the room.  
Liz turned to Conner and said, " Shall we?"  
"We shall." Conner replied and they walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Authors note: that's the end of this story! okay, it's not.  
so email me and tell me what ya think!  
Hi Cassie! Glad u'r okay and glad ya like my story...i'll post the other one(u know the one)when i get the rest, k?  
  
California Love  
@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@  
  
  
  
  
                                              
                                            
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
